trident_industriesfandomcom-20200214-history
IMSAD-class
The iMSAD is RedEagle's "perfect destroyer". At 20k mass units it is considered a frigate by most, however it is capable of defeating ships significantly heavier than it. Description The iMSAD is built on a standard destroyer (frigate to others) hull but with added AMS and internal spaced armour to provide more defence against missiles. The shape of the ship also makes plasma cannons less effective as less systems can be destroyed per shot, essentially making the ship incredibly hard to kill at long ranges. History 2316 The first version of the iMSAD was partially built in the NFD Galaxies, and Serene Horizons Galaxies. This gave it the advantage of being tested in two completely different configurations, allowing for it to be built to perform exceptionally in almost any situation. During this time two variations from the design were made, one focusing solely on a high damage alpha missile system, and the other focusing on a very large cannon. These two have not been updated, and are considered lost after the destruction of the galaxies they were constructed in. At some point during revisions of the hull it was declared that it would be capable of being deployed en-masse quickly. The creation of the UIS ship-mounted flag was finalised in October. The first block based version of the UIS flag was created on the engine cowling of an iMSAD and then it was saved using copy paste technology. so every pixelated UIS flag that was pasted onto a ship is part of an iMSAD. This same month the iMSAD saw its first combat test against a ship larger than it, a 50k mass cruiser. Jontyfreack, who was piloting the iMSAD, made extensive use of the iMSAD's own chaindrive to jump to the sectors around the cruiser, preventing the enemy cruiser from hitting the iMSAD. The iMSAD won after taking no damage. In late October a single iMSAD was used to destroy an abandoned titan in the NFD Galaxies, managing to slowly destroy its 125million shields and destroy the titans aux power, causing a chain reaction that destroyed the ship. It took over 2 hours for the ships overheat clock to finish. The iMSAD was declared "glorious" In late November the iMSAD was upgraded further, with 8 more AMS turrets added and a jumpdrive inhibitor system was added alongside the scanner already present. 2317 An iMSAD under the command of Jontyfreack was engaged in a small skirmish against a 180k mass cruiser on the CBS galaxies, the cruiser forfeit the fight after its shields were destroyed and it had taken serious damages without its main weapons managing to hit the iMSAD. And so the skirmish ended on friendly terms... But wait! In a friendly laugh a rematch was called, this time the iMSAD (now missing several AMS turrets due to the previous cruisers turrets) was to fight against a Valkyria-Class Dreadnought. The fight lasted just under 30 minutes, with the iMSAD managing to get so close that the enemy could not use their main weapons or the larger turrets, unfortunately this meant the iMSAD was relying on its damaged AMS and its shields to survive against an onslaught of missiles. After finding that the iMSADs ION weapons simply could not beat the regeneration of the Dreadnoughts shields, Jontyfreak rammed his iMSAD into the barrel of the Dreadnoughts weapons and waited for them to fire. When the cannons fired the Dreadnought lost enough power for its shields regen to be halted briefly, using this to his advantage Jontyfreack pressed the attack and brought the many millions of shields of the Dreadnought down to 68% before the iMSAD was disabled. This is considered the best example of the iMSAD fighting a superior enemy. A significantly faster version of the iMSAD was created by replacing its passive effects with overdrive and more thrusters, this was an attempt at creating a racer, however it was soon abandoned as it could not accelerate quick enough. In late April the iMSAD developed a second name - "The SwagSAD" - this is used during talks about deployment of the craft on servers in large numbers. Usage The iMSAD is intended to be used as an escort ship for larger craft such as heavy cruisers and battleships. With its advanced chain-drive it can travel extremely long distances very quickly to intercept an enemy fleet, or to join a friendly fleet with short notice. Category:Ships Category:Frigates